


Podfic - Nice Holystone Remains Unafraid and Eve Genoard Continues to Disapprove of Gambling

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Backstory, F/M, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Team, UST, mafia, unlikely partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: Here's what's what: he's definitely going to jail. They're definitely not going to Chicago. She won't stop playing with fire. She's decided to start playing games. He never knew what hit him. He should have known what hit him. It's a small underworld, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nice Holystone Remains Unafraid to Throw Herself Into Explosive Situations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298656) by [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah). 



[Click to download from Dropbox](http://bit.ly/2gAaEeH).

This podfic was recorded for the Splice Two Fics Together square in 2016 Podfic Bingo. It's actually a combination of [Nice Holystone Remains Unafraid to Throw Herself Into Explosive Situations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/298656) and [While Recognizing the Importance of Luck in Certain Situations, Eve Genoard Continues to Disapprove of Gambling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/30905).


	2. Podfic - Nice Holystone Remains Unafraid to Throw Herself Into Explosive Situations

  


[Click to download](http://bit.ly/2fCJhyC).


	3. Podfic - While Recognizing the Importance of Luck in Certain Situations, Eve Genoard Continues to Disapprove of Gambling

  


[Click to download](http://bit.ly/2glJRT1).


End file.
